Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized to electronically exchange information between users. For example, mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may be used to exchange information via a short-range omni-directional wireless protocol, such as Bluetooth® (BT) or IEEE Wi-fi (802.11a/b/g/n). Information exchanged between such devices may include, for example, audio signals (e.g., speech), contact information, photos, or video.